


Renegade | Freddy Krueger

by Juliets_Sands



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Cliche, Dreams, F/M, Past, Psycho, child!freddy, elm street, loveconquersall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliets_Sands/pseuds/Juliets_Sands
Summary: Reflection on the cliche idea, that love conquers all.A story based on the idea that what if there had been someone there for Freddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> June 12, 1950  
> (Age:8)

Surely no one would have ever moved to Springwood willingly, in his whole hearted opinion he believed the town a bore. Now unless they were coming and hoping for the company of an older generation then maybe he wouldn't have questioned their decision. Though the number of children was lacking, to the point that all the kids his age lived within two blocks of each other, and even then there were few other children that lived there. So in a shorter description Springwood was not a place for children, because by this point everyone had their groups and forcing your way into them was near to impossible. At least it had been for him, though he had never been one for pleasantries and had eventually learned that he rather enjoyed not being associated with anyone else within or out of his own age group.

Though this all came down to the fact that someone had undoubtedly moved in across the street, and whether Freddy agreed with that choice or not wasn't relevant to any of it. So for the continuous week that the moving truck came and went, Freddy was there kneeling over the back of the couch and peering through the living room window. Of course that was all he did, he never thought of introducing himself, in fact for that entire week he never once left the house. Though he was sure in more ways than one his mother was content with him not showing his face around town, though it was odd when he counted his earlier escapades that summer. 

Amanda didn't have a clue where her son disappeared to during those days, he'd leave in the morning and wouldn't return well after sundown. After awhile though she decided it would always be best that she was left in the dark after one incident she would rather not have repeated. It was easy enough though to find what had captured her sons attention, the sold sign in the yard had been up for almost a month, and even she had no interest in meeting the new neighbors. 

He did have a keen interest in watching them, but would have preferred never having to associate with them in any way. Though with his constant watching through the window he was able to observe that it was a family of four, a mother and father, and their two children. The son appeared of high school age, or he had already graduated, old enough though that Freddy would see little of him. Though it was their daughter, she looked to be close to his own age, an issue only because he now could only wait before she joined the group of children that had taken to tormenting him. 

He knew it would happen, it always did, with what few families moved to Springwood, if their were children it wasn't hard to convince them to join the majority that hated him with a burning passion. He could recall trying to make a friend once, it had lasted a week before they had gotten to them. By that point after, he had decided that if all children knew how to do was betray each other then that wasn't what he wanted. Being alone held less complications anyway.

Except for a bunch of eight-year-olds he knew most of their ideas and morals came from their parents, the adults that knew his mother, and what he was a product of. He knew his own mothers resentment, but had gave up trying to fix it because that was all that had ever been there.

Freddy had been watching them again, it had been an unusually hot day, leaving his mother no choice but to open the windows, obviously that didn't keep him from following the same routine. He had been peering the window sill, hiding when he was sure someone was looking at him. Though it seemed with being the youngest, the daughter had been left with nothing to do except wonder around and look at her new neighborhood. She had left the yard at some point, a stuffed bear clutched in her hand as she looked across the street.

She could clearly see someone watching from the window, but it was questionable if he had taken any notice in her. Though from this distance he should have been able to see her, so she assumed that he was to preoccupied it what was going on at her house to pay attention to a little straggler. Now being herself and all, Alexandria was content in preparing to cross the street in order to introduce herself to the boy. 

Though when she tried to do so, someone was much quicker in picking her up by the back of her sundress, pulling her back into the yard. 

"And where do you think you're going?" 

Alexandria huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, it was her brother, she never liked James, he was always mean to her. He had hit her before, but he was smart to always make sure their parents weren't around when ever he decided that he needed to take his anger out on someone else. She knew he had used to fight with their father, but she couldn't remember when they had stopped. It could have been when her brother decided that it was better when the opponent couldn't fight back. 

Alexandria looked back at the house, a run down one-stout home, different from their two-story house. It looked lived in compared to her house, but she was able to note that the living room window was empty. If she hadn't seen the fluttering of the curtains she may have been able to write the boy in the window as a trick of the light. 

"Nowhere, let me go!" She demanded, burying her heels in the dirt and trying to get away from her brother, he only chuckled as he watched her futile attempts at an escape. Though unexpectedly he released his fist full of her dress, and she went tumbling to the ground. Alexandria felt her eyes prick with tears, as pain erupted from her knees, James disappeared as quickly as he came as she stood up with blood knees. 

The girl clutched her bear as she ran through the proper open front door, crying out for her mother. She found her eventually, the older woman gasping at the sight of her daughter. 

"What happened sweetheart?" Alice asked as she squatted in front of her daughter, using her thumb to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"I-I tripped." The blonde whimpered, the lying was easy, if she told the truth then she would only bring herself more trouble than actual help. Her brother didn't like it when she tattled, and she didn't like the punishment he kept reserved for when she did. 

"Here come on, let's get you cleaned up." Alice grabbed her hand, guiding her to their still cluttered bathroom, after setting her down on the side of the bathtub, her mother began digging through a few boxes before finding one that contained the washcloths, "Take your tights off, you need to be more careful, I just bought you those ones." 

Alice sighed as she put the panty hose to the side, using the now dampened washcloth to clean up the cuts on Alexandria's knees. The girl clutched onto her bear, her eyes and cheeks still stained red from where she had been cry. Soon enough after a bit of time digging through more boxes for band-aids, Alexandria was as good as new and felt much better. 

"Now, I want you to go upstairs to your room and start unpacking what you can. I'll be making dinner soon, so I want you to stay in for the rest of the night." Alice stated, the girl nodded eagerly and was quick to zoom upstairs as if she hadn't hurt herself at her. 

Alexandria wasn't upset about moving halfway across the country, she hadn't had many friends in her old town. More so, she hadn't really liked the city, it had always been louder there, and there was always some kind of light shining through her window. She knew both of her parents had spent a lot of time to save up the money to move their family here, and knew they were as happy to be here as she was. Though as Alexandria unpacked what she could, she thought about the boy she had seen across the street. Her room was near the back of her house, meaning her window looked out into the back yard rather than the street. 

 

"Do you think we could introduce ourselves to the neighbors?" Alexandria asked over dinner, she sat between across from her mother, while her brother and father sat on the other ends. Alice smiled politely, she always seemed like another person to her when her father was around. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, don't you think Robert?" She said as she looked at her husband, he only huffed in reply, his eyes to focused on the newspaper in his hands. That left the conversation to settle between mother and daughter. Truthfully, Alexandria didn't want to meet any of the neighbors, except for the ones across the street. Though how would her mother feel if she even mentioned her interest in a boy, she wasn't fond of her making friends with Tommy Carmichael back in New York, so she would pretend as if she had never seen the boy in the window in the first place. 

"Could we make them some cookies?" I wonder if he likes cookies? We could make all kinds, in case he doesn't like others.

"Sure sweetie, but let's wait until we finish getting settled, now eat your carrots." Alice stated, as she went back to her own plate. Alexandria did so happily, her mind running wild on what kind of cookies to make, and she was sure that if she tried hard enough she had herself believing her carrots were cookies. Weird isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 16, 1950
> 
> Age:8

Alexandria was excited, it had taken them almost a week to get everything unpacked and situated in the way her mother wanted it. She was determined to prove to herself that the boy in the window was real, because she had yet to see him again since the first time. Now that they were settled her mother was open to baking some cookies for their neighbors. The least exciting point being as she had to go through introductions with the people she didn't care about before getting where she wanted to be. 

That didn't keep her from having fun baking with her mother, besides when she mixed up the salt and sugar. Though they had spent a majority of their morning in the kitchen, they still had plenty of time to deliver the baked goods. Alice was quick enough still, ushering her daughter up the stairs to get her dressed and ready. 

"Can I wear the pink one?" Alexandria asked as her mother dug through her dresser, Alice agreed as she pulled out a pink sundress. 

"Now you put this on, while I go get changed." 

Alexandria complied, slipping out of her nightgown, and with only a little bit of difficulty managed to pull the dress over her head. She padded down the hall to her mother's room, knocking on the door before entering upon her mother calling. 

"Zip!" Alexandria stated as she jumped up onto her mother's bed, it was a large bed and with her being so small she mostly climbed up the side as if she were scaling a mountain. When she made it to the top, she stood up and turned to face her mother, who had walked out of the connected bathroom. 

"Alright, turn around," Alice laughed at her daughter's antics, zipping up the back of her dress before picking her up by her waist and setting her back on the floor, "What have I told you about climbing on things, what if you fall and get hurt?"

 

As far as Alexandria was concerned, all her neighbors were boring. There was Mr and Mrs West to their left, they were an older couple with far to many dogs, that surely gave her a freight when her mother knocked on the door. They were nice of course, but she was openly spooked about the series of barking that continued. She wondered how her mother could hold a conversation with the neighbors, but she seemed to manage it.

Then to the right was Agnus, a war widow, the most interesting thing so far, but she didn't like her for the sole reason she reminded her of the witch from Hansel and Gretel, with a hooked nose and sharp features that would have fit if she were painted green, and she kept pinching Alexandria's cheeks. They were all kind enough, a routine of "Welcome to the neighborhood," and "I hope you like it here," and then they closed their doors, freshly baked cookies in hand. Of course, she hadn't been excited about them, it only took a few more stops at different house before the approached the house she wanted.

Amanda Kruger was not expecting anyone to ring the doorbell, a reasonable excuse for her dropping a dinner plate on the kitchen floor. She muttered under her breath as she took off her gloves, setting them beside the sink before tip toeing around the shattered plate and walking into the living room. She did spare a glance down the hall, but all the doors remained tightly closed, odd considering he would have come out by now. 

She spared a glance through the window, she could easily recognize them as the family that had just moved in across the street. Amanda wiped her hands on the front of her dress, before opening the front door. She smiled politely, as her gaze fell down to the young blonde hiding behind her mother's legs. 

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but we just moved in recently and Alexandria here," The woman paused as she motioned to the child, "Wanted to go around and introduce herself to the neighbors. I'm Alice." 

"Amanda Krueger, and it's no bother, I'm glad someone finally bought that house it's been on the market for awhile now." Amanda introduced herself, accepting the woman's outstretched hand.

"Explains the drop in price I suppose, now Alexandria why don't you give her the cookies?" The girl shuffled away from her mother moving to a small wagon where a few plates were stacked, she grabbed a plate and brought it over, holding it out to Amanda.

"We made cookies, I told Mama we should make a lot of different kinds, because we didn't know what kind you liked. There's chocolate chip, peanuts butter, oatmeal and plain sugar cookies." Alexandria rambled on, as the older woman took the plate offered to her.

"Thank you dear, and did you help your mother make them?" Amanda chuckled as the girl nodded her head eagerly.

"We should be going, it was a pleasure meeting you." Alice stated, telling Alexandria to wave goodbye before grabbing her hand and tried guiding her away.

"Wait I have a question!" She pulled away from her mother and went back to where Amanda stood, an eyebrow raised in curiosity on what the girl wanted from her, "Do you live alone?"

Amanda was sure she would have liked to say yes, after all there was a large chance that Alexandria had never seen her son. Though why would she be inquiring about whether she lived alone or not, clearly the child had been observant enough to catch a glimpse of him. 

"Alexandria!" 

She sighed as she squatted down to be eye level with Alexandria, "No I do not, I have a son about your age, I'm sure you'll see more of him eventually, and might even be in his class when term starts."

Alice was quick to usher her daughter away, apologizing for her daughter's mild intrusion. Though Amanda was quick to shrug it off, children were best known for their curiosity, whether they always  put it in the right places it was hard to say, her limited knowledge as a parent had her unable to understand. Though she was sure the Vaghn family had little complications that she had to face herself when it came to her own personal life. 

She carried the plate of cookies into the kitchen, setting them on the counter as she went to the pantry to grab the broom and dust pan. She began sweeping up the shards of the shattered plate, only to be startled again by the sound of the back door slamming shut. 

"Don't come in the kitchen, there's glass on the floor." She didn't receive a reply, nor did she hear any kind of movement, it was surprisingly quiet which caught Amanda's interest. Looking up, she could see Freddy peering over the counter by the door, "Is something wrong?"

"I got rid of that squirrel that was keeping you up." The boy stated bluntly, before placing one of her kitchen knives on the counter. He had waited until then to return inside when he had finally seen, who he now knew as Alexandria, leave with her mother. Freddy had, had a somewhat eventful morning, his mother had complained about the squirrel for weeks, and he assumed that he might as well do something about it. Now he was sure that his mother wouldn't have freaked out, considering past endeavors of his, but it seemed she didn't like the idea of blood on her counters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 25, 1950  
> Age: 8

By whatever definition he had concocted within his own mind, Freddy was almost positive he was in some form a psychopath, he had read and heard the word a multitude of times in his life. Though it had only been recently that in an air of curiosity he decided he could take the time to look into what the world actually meant. Surely, it couldn't of had anything to do with him, and with his mother's limiting library, his search for a definite meaning was leaving him with only one other option. He would have to venture out to the Springwood Public Library. He had never been, nor had he ever felt the need to go there, at least until now. He should've been fine with that decision, but going to the library meant leaving the house. And leaving the house meant a possibility of being bombarded by that annoying girl across the street. 

She was always outside, and her inquiring of his existence to his mother let him know his "observing" had not gone unnoticed. Though she had not approached his house since introductions, and dropping off the cookies with her mother, he knew she was just waiting to see him again. Though his mother had stated that he did live there, he had refused to leave his room. He was not for associating with his mother, or this girl because surely they all knew in some way that her kindness wouldn't last. Still, if he truly want to avoid her so bad than he could've, easily enough, climbed over the fence and walk to the next street over. Which he would've done just that if it weren't for that horrendous dog that always seemed to be outside. 

He wasn't sure how old that damn thing was, but it was always there, and Freddy wasn't sure if the dog actually belonged to the home owners, or just a feral thing that had managed to get in their yard. He hated it either way, though if he were lucky it would be napping somewhere in the shade and he'd be able to sneak through the yard without a problem. 

He blamed it all on Alexandria, she was the only reason he was thinking so hard on how he was going to leave his own house. Which to others was completely absurd, but who else could he blame besides her. She was annoying, despite never even having spoken a word to her, he was more interested in putting her as far away from him as possible before school started. It was there that she would be introduced into the cruel small minds of the Springwood residents.

By this point Freddy had left his room and as crouched I'm the backyard, using a stick to poke a small ant hill. It was only thanks to a tall privacy fence that he could safely be outside, but he knew his mother was watching. Another factor that kept him from just climbing over the fence. He thought she would've been happy to know the squirrel was gone, but rather than thank him she yelled at him, and dragged him to the bathroom to clean up. Claiming that what if someone had seen him, how would she be able to explain that. 

Freddy wasn't sure when his mother's distaste for him began, he was sure that at one point she had tried to care. She had tried to create something out of him that just wasn't possible. He huffed as he jammed the end of the stick into the soft dirt, he really needed to get to the library. He wandered over to the fence, at a certain angle he was able to peer through a crack in the old fence, where water damage had distorted the posts from their original shapes. As expected he couldn't see up to the front of the house, though he didn't hear anything either. Nothing that sounded like a child playing outside.

"Freddy, it's time for lunch!" Amanda called from the doorway, resting her hand over her eyes to block out the sun beating down on her. She had never wanted to admit, had believed there was a way to help her son escape the hand that fate had dealt him. That getting away from her own past would have helped him. Yet there was no escaping Springwood, she didn't have the money. A single mother, never married, she hadn't even finished her schooling. Everyone knew who she was, and knew just what her son was. Though as he got older, she was aware of the little things. This latest incident was a clear indication that there was in fact something wrong with her child, something she had desperately been trying to pretend it didn't exist.

She had prepared a small meal consisting of grapes and baloney sandwiches, Freddy appeared at the table with no further commentary. Picking at his food rather than eating, Amelia had went to tend the laundry. Unaware of him hiding one of the sandwiches in his shirt. Though she did return to find the dining table empty, cup still full, and all the grapes still there.

It was easy enough to get past the dog, with the help of the sandwich of course. He climbed the height of the fence, breaking off pieces of the sandwich and tossing them in the general direction of the dog. As it ate the bites eagerly, after that all he had to do was carefully lower himself to the ground. Of course that's not how it went, unaware of the dog finishing it's meal, that was until it started growling. Freddy muttered a string of words that if his mother had heard him she would be less than happy about it.

He had already swung himself over the fence, and it was debatable if he had the strength to pull himself back over. So with a thud, that defeated the purpose of the words lower carefully, Freddy pushed himself back up to his feet. Pulling the rest of the sandwich out of his shirt and throwing it at the dog. It was distracted easily enough as he ran out of that damn yard, he really hated that beast. To anyone else it would have been foolish, going so far out of his way to avoid one little girl. Though he was only eight, and children were not regularly known for brilliant ideas. Still, he was able to make it to the center of town and to the library without further issue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 4, 1950  
> Age:9

He had never been one for pleasantries, then again even if he had there would surely be no one who would care to have a conversation with him. He couldn't exactly point out when things had gone so terribly wrong with his life, but looking hard enough one could assume he had been cursed upon birth. That was what he believed, and that is what those around him believed. He didn't have friends, but only observing the examples around him, it didn't look like he would really want to have any type of relationship with these people.

People in some common trait were best at lying and fighting each other, and hurting those they felt were lesser than them. He had experience in the last one, for he was more often than not the chosen target. He was easy enough to catch, he was the loner, the lanky kid who had no one willing to stick up for him.  

So his days were usually on some type of schedule, a routine that he had never felt the need to break because what else would he do if he went outside the mundane parts of his life. Of course he knew what would happen, but for awhile he had spent to much time hiding that certain feeling because he didn't want to become what everyone was expecting him to be. 

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us this year," His teacher spoke up from the front of the room, their class was small enough that they all knew each other already and any new face was open for grabs. He could only assume which group she would be pulled into first.

He didn't really need to look up, of course she would eventually blend into the faces of his tormentors. Yet he did, from the back of the classroom Freddy studied the fidgeting blonde girl standing in the front of the room. One of the first times he had really looked at her all summer. It was still early September an explanation for the yellow sundress she was wearing, with matching ribbons in her hair. It was obvious she had wanted to look nice for her first day. Freddy thought she looked ridiculous, 

"Go ahead and introduce yourself dear." He didn't know a thing about her, despite having watched her all summer, for the sole reason that he only watched her so he knew when he would be able to avoid her. Though whatever the reasons, this was not a healthy avoidance. 

"My name is Alexandria, and....and...." The girl stumbled over her words, her face growing red as the other students in the classroom began snickering. 

"Go on ahead and take a seat," She grabbed her book bag, an ugly pink thing, as she kept her head down walking down the isle of desks. By this point the teacher had turned to scold the child that had started the laughing. Meaning Freddy was still the only one focused on the girl, she looked up briefly. Catching his eyes, before looking back down, he could see her face grow redder. 

Now he couldn't say why, or what could've possessed her, but out of the multiple empty desks in the classroom, she had chosen the empty seat beside him.

 

With a more clear definition from his time at the library, Freddy was sure he was a psychopath, though whether he was really able to understand what he was reading at the age of eight was debatable. However upon heavy reading, that would have been quicker if he happened to have a broader vocabulary and didn't have to continuously look things up. There was a second word with a definition that seemed fitting in certain aspects of it at least.

So sociopath maybe, but psychopath still seemed more fitting considering certain factors in his own life. He assumed it was best to just keep this sense of learning to himself, though along with whatever book he happened to have checked out, he kept a dictionary in his book bag. Still the mental side of illness was still taboo, a sickness in the mind had yet to be truly understood. So maybe he wasn't a psychopath, or a sociopath, it was hard to say. Though one look in his mind and it was clear he wasn't exactly normal.

Yet despite being the odd one out, that hadn't kept the annoyingly bright girl from speaking to him. He ignored her obviously, she was just another one of them, she would learn who he was and then she'd become like the rest. Even the teachers had begun to treat him different from the rest. The bell rung, signaling the start of lunch. 

Freddy didn't eat lunch. 

This was mainly a combination of wanting to stay away from the school food, and the fact he usually lost his sack lunch somewhere between his walk to school to actually arriving in his classroom. Though he was sure Jackson and his friends were off enjoying it somewhere outside. Seeing as it was a nice day outside, their teacher thought it a nice treat to allow them to eat outside along with playing on the playground as well. 

Freddy was more content in sitting on a bench, engrossed in his book, trying to figure out what the word "Amygdala" meant. He was only brought out of his focus by a flash of yellow moving out of the corner of his eye.

"What's a mig duh la?" He looked up to see Alexandria sitting beside him.

"What?" 

"You were muttering something, sounded weird too." She stated, her legs swinging back and forth, both of them far to short for their feet to touch the ground. 

"It's Amygdala, it's a part of your brain. I think," Freddy turned back to his book, that was all he could truly piece together as it seemed it was one big word after another that he had yet to try and look up. It seemed the dictionary was pointless when he left it in the classroom. 

"Are you not going to eat," Alexandria questioned as she set a metal lunchbox on her lap, pulling up the latches. She continued to wait for an answer, though Freddy was content in not giving one to her. He was hoping she would leave at some point, most people were put off by the lack of conversation he offered. Though she didn't seem to mind, as she began humming still swinging her legs. She unwrapped her sandwich, glancing at Freddy as she took a bite. 

"Do you mind?" 

"No, you can keep reading." 

"Not that, can you shut up?"

"That's not very - Hey!" Freddy had proceeded to slam his book shut, grabbed Alexandria's lunchbox and throw it onto the ground. All of its contents falling and spilling out onto the dirt, making most of it inedible. 

"Now leave me alone," Freddy huffed as he reopened his book, though he glanced up as he watched Alexandria get up to pick up her now ruined lunch. He was assuming something like that would have her leave, but it didn't work. He tightened his grip on the cover of his book as Alexandria returned to sit on the bench. Though she didn't say anything this time, and continued to eat her sandwich. 

This continued until she finished eating, she jumped off the bench and walked away without uttering another word to him. He stayed on the bench for the rest of lunch, and when the bell rung again signaling the end of lunch. He got up reluctantly knowing that he would have to sit beside Alexandria again in class. His eyes flickered to where she had sat earlier, sitting on the bench was the other half of her sandwich, still wrapped up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 20, 1950   
> Age: 9

That winter had been undeniably harsh, with temperatures constantly falling below zero and the amount of snow that now blanketed to streets made it impossible to get anywhere. Because it didn't matter how many times the roads happened to be plowed it would only snow again and that would only continue to put people behind on their schedules. It had already been labeled one of the worst winters in Springwood, and it was not uncommon to receive the news that the school house had been closed due to the heaters breaking down. 

Though unfortunately today had not been one of those days, as he trudged through the snow. Surely he could've taken the bus, but he had sworn off boarding the giant yellow contraption last year. He recalled his last experience involving the school bus, he hadn't exactly done anything, at least nothing that should've warranted such a horrendous outcome. Sure he had made a comment about Sally Wiltkin's dress being cut just a bit to low, but surely everyone else agreed. Though no one would dare agree to anything that ever came out of his mouth.

His refusal to never step foot on the bus had him trudging through the snow, completely underdressed. In a pair of old slacks, and a worn out sweater that was far too big for him. His backpack had finally given out in him, and his mother had yet to save up the money to buy him a new one. Being a waitress at the town dinner didn't leave much opportunity to pay for anything but house bills, and groceries. 

Although he only lived a short two blocks from the school, a walk he would've enjoyed on any other day except this one. He was fine though, when the school house came into view, despite the fact he was shivering when he arrived at his classroom. 

There had been a part of him, a very large part, that was hoping Alexandria had gotten frostbite and died. Now it wasn't a kind thing to think, imagining the girl's limbs turning black before inevitably falling off. Except this was what usually went on in Freddy's head most of the time. Since beginning the school year, he had very little success in getting the girl to leave him alone. Though he hadn't seen much of her outside of school, she still stubbornly sat beside him in class. 

So his dreams of the girl's limbs falling off, he was let down quickly when he caught sight of her talking with a group of girls in the back of the room. She had retired the sundresses months ago, and had since then replaced them with an oversized black peacoat, and a pair of large fuzzy ear muffs that were nearly as big as her head. Sadly she noticed him walk in, leaving the girl's to gossip amongst themselves. 

They grimaced and whispered to each other as they pointed at Freddy. It seemed they had all stopped caring whether he saw them or not, he just dropped his books onto his desk. Still trying to shake off the cold from outside. 

"Are you alright, your lips are blue?" Alexandria inquired, standing beside his desk, trying to get him to look up at him. 

"I'm fine." He assumed she would leave after that, but she didn't. He was always assuming but he never was right in those assumptions, and then he felt something warm being draped over him. Freddy looked up, Alexandria was no longer wearing her coat revealing the heavy blue wool dress she had been wearing beneath. 

"There now you'll be warm." Alexandria flashed a smile before going to her own desk as the teacher arrived into the classroom. He wanted to push the coat off of him, but it was warm and he could feel the coldness sleeping out of his body.

Freddy pondered what could possibly be wrong with the girl, why was she nice to him? Though from observing she was nice to everybody, had been since her first day at Springwood Elementary, but it really didn't match in a place like this. Everyone talked about her, they made no means of hiding it either, and it only raised more questions. 

Why were children always the most vile. They lacked the filter of course, they didn't understand that some thoughts should stay that way, as thoughts. Then there was the whole mimicking from observation thing, simply repeating the things they had seen their parents do.

 

Lunch was somewhat uneventful, except when he was approached by Jackson and his friends on the way to the cafeteria. Jackson Addison, he was two grades above him,but it wasn't hard to say that the poor boy shouldn't have been allowed to progress any further than second grade. How he managed to make it all the way to sixth simply had to be due to picking favorites. 

"I didn't bring lunch today," It was the truth, his mother having spent so much time working extra hours due to trying save up money for christmas, she had continuously been passing out on the couch as soon as she got home. She had been asleep when he left the house this morning, and had not made his lunch for the day.

"Who said anything about lunch, you freak." Jackson sneered, as he pushed Freddy against the wall. If there was anything Jackson and his friends were smart about, was making sure no one was watching.

Once Jackson was given an all clear, it was never a good outcome for any of his targets. Freddy just happened to be the chosen one today. There were a lot of rumors about Jackson, the boy was more than double Freddy's size and weight which was really one of the only reasons he was able to have power over others his age and younger. Still he fell under the category of simply acting on what he observed behind closed doors. It was no secret the Mr. Addison was not a kind man, there was speculation of his wife's disappearance, but the police couldn't find anything to properly condemn the man. 

Freddy was sure he was going to be punched in the face at any given second, until something was chucked at the side of Jackson head. He looked down as the projectile thudded onto the ground. An apple?

Jackson grunted as he grabbed his head, releasing his hold that had been pinning Freddy against the wall. The older boy retracted his hand, his fingers now painted red as he gaped. 

"Who did this!?" He yelled, wincing as it tripled the throbbing in his skull, but when they looked around it was still only him, Freddy and three other boys. Though when Freddy looked down the hall he could've sworn he saw a flash of baby blue disappear around the corner. Though with no other suspects, Jackson turned on his posse, Freddy now forgotten made his escape quickly and arrived at the cafeteria. 

She was easy enough to spot, sitting at a table by herself, quietly eating an apple slice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was you."
> 
> "What was me?"
> 
> "You threw the apple."
> 
> "What apple?"
> 
> "Why is your face all red?"
> 
> "I have to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 22, 1950  
> Age:9

Her parents were out of town, some kind of trip for her father's work. Though Alexandria had not exactly been listening, far to interested in piling her carrots into a terribly unstable tower at the dinner table. Still, when she finally did learn that her parents would be gone through Christmas, she wasn't happy. It meant she would have to be spending two weeks alone with her brother. James though, had not been against the idea. 

Pulling a false facade while smiling and telling his parents that him and Alexandria would be fine while they were gone. Surely he would be fine, but the idea of Alexandria not experiencing any kind of uncomfortable was entirely false. Still, understanding that she held little power, didn't say a word to her parents. She smiled, hugged her mother and father, and said goodbye.

"Now, I made sure the fridge was all stocked, and it's filled with your favorites. James do make sure to take care of your sister, and Alexandria do not play around in the kitchen by yourself." Her mother explained, getting teary eyed, she really didn't want to go, leaving her children all alone on Christmas. Though when it came to business, they didn't care about family traditions.

"Elizabeth, please they're not babies. They'll be fine." Robert huffed,as he grabbed his wife by the arm, trying to guide her out of the house. Elizabeth was clearly in tears as she escaped from the hold and crushing her children in another hug. 

"It's only two weeks, we're not leaving them forever. Come on we can't miss our flight." Eventually Robert managed to pry the distraught woman away from the children, and with one last quick goodbye Alexandria's parents were gone. 

She was not overjoyed to be left with James, and she didn't know at what point in time he had changed into who he was today. She could recall faint memories, pieces were missing, parts her brain couldn't hold onto, but she knew had one point James had been a nice brother. Alexandria couldn't say if the same still applied to him today. Still, when her parents left, she was quick enough to run up to her room. She was only able to avoid him until dinner. 

 

When James called from downstairs, Alexandria couldn't ignore the loud growl her stomach let out. She was starving, leaving her the only option to leave the safety of her bedroom. 

Despite the meal starting out normal enough, James had put together a quick meal of macaroni and cheese, and baked chicken. She tried to ignore the fact her brother was scooting his chair closer in her direction, but failed to do so when he accidentally pushed her orange juice off the table. The juice spilling all down the front of her dress. 

"Hey!" Alexandria yelled, pushing back in her chair, looking at James for an explanation. Instead her brother was glaring at her, as if it was her fault he spilled her juice. 

"Look what you did, now I have to clean this up!" James stated, roughly grabbing the younger girl by her upper arm, who in turn cried out from the pain as she was jerked out of her chair, "Your dress is all ruined I'll have to wash it. Take it off." He held out his hand, towering over the sniffling girl who was rubbing at her arm. Alexandria stared at her brother dumbfounded. It only seemed to make him angrier. 

This was what she was scared of, she really didn't understand her brother's behavior, and though her dress was all sticky she didn't want to take it off. Even if she did, she couldn't unzip it by herself, so she cried, like any child would. Usually when a child began to cry, they were often times consoled by a loving and caring adult. Except her brother was neither of those things, as he proceeded to slap his sister across the face. He then demanded her to take off her dress again.

 

"I-I can't do it on my own," The blonde sniffled, stepping back away from her brother. She'd have preferred staying in the wet dress then let James touch her again, as her statement made his anger flare again, "C-can't it wait until after dinner?

"No, mother said if you get something on your clothes it's best to soak them as soon as possible, now turn around and I'll help you." Alexandria shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself stepping back further. James huffed in annoyance, lunging forward to grab at her again, but Alexandria was quicker as she turned and ran out of the dining room. She was aiming for the stairs, trying to escape into her bedroom. 

"Let me go! Let me go!" Alexandria screamed when an arm wrapped around her waist, easily lifting her off the ground. Though a hand easily covered her mouth to stop her from being so loud. 

"It's not that hard, dinner is getting cold because you're being so difficult. There's no reason to throw a tantrum, it was a simple accident. Now take off your dress and we can finish dinner in peace. Do you understand?" 

Alexandria nodded eagerly, she didn't want to do anything her brother said. She just wanted to know why he thought it was okay do make her do things like this, but she didn't have a choice. He was twice her size, if not more, and her cheek still stung from where he had slapped her. He  had the power to make her do whatever he wanted her too. It didn't matter if they were morally right or not. So when her feet reconnected with the floor, Alexandria let James unzip her dress, stepping out of it and waiting as he disappeared to take it to the laundry room. By this point she had stopped crying, her face dry, but her cheeks were still stained red. Both from the tears, and from the hit she had received. 

"Can't I go put something else on?" Alexandria asked, as James reappeared he only shook his head, picking up her plate and moving it to the chair on the other side of him. 

"We'll be eating lukewarm food as it is, just sit down and eat." It wasn't necessary  for him to do so, but he picked her up as if she were nothing but a helpless toddler, before placing her in her seat.

 

Freddy didn't care for holidays, he certainly didn't understand the concepts of them either. Surely they were simple ploys for parents to force their children to go to church and for once be on their best behavior. Though that hadn't kept his mother from doing the same thing to him every Sunday. It didn't matter whether it was a holiday or not, he was forced to go, and lectured the whole way there to behave, and not to disrespect the house of the lord. He also really never had an interest in religion, because believing in a God never did anything to help make his life any easier.

Still as his mother forced him for the fourth time to put his coat and hat on properly, Freddy was being dragged out of the house that morning. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help but spare a glance across the street. From here he could see Alexandria's parents shoving an abundance of suitcases and bags into the trunk of their car, before the got in and proceeded to drive back out of the driveway. Where could they be going? They were clearly packed for a long trip, but from a family like Alexandria's, he didn't expect them to leave so close to Christmas. 

It was the opposite of what his and his mother's holidays were often like, the diner always found a reason to be open. Forcing employees to work through the holidays. Usually leaving Freddy to open the one present his mother managed to get for him, alone. Alexandria had the perfect family, the kind his mother would refer to as a nuclear family. They didn't struggled with money, and they got by with that decent income. This made him wonder, if this was the source of his distaste for her. He found her annoying, she didn't seem to understand that he really didn't want anything to do with her. He didn't want to be her friend, because they weren't the kind of people that were friends with each other. 

Now all he could do, besides question is hatred for Alexandria, was mentally prepare himself for the two and a half hours that was mass, and then spend an hour in Sunday school, memorizing bible scriptures that he wouldn't be able to recall in a months time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 4th, 1951  
> Age:9

It had been an unfortunate series of  events, that had brought him into his current predicament. Though it came along with his dislike for holidays of any kind, and maybe if he didn't hate it so much it could have been less miserable for the entire day. Except it didn't work that way, as holiday's brought people together. Meaning on the certain day that summer, his Independence Day was spent surrounded by the other occupants on Elm Street. Meaning Alexandria was included, along with Jackson. Who was still unaware on who had managed to chuck an apple at his head. The amusing part was it still bothered the older boy, and if he so happened to see anyone with an apple, he was quick to try and throw blame. 

Still, Freddy despite exhausting all other options had not been able to shake Alexandria's obsession with befriending him. Although he could give himself the praise that he believed he had created a higher tolerance for her antics, but had yet to give her the idea that she was winning. When had he turned it into some kind of game, he didn't know, but he did know he wasn't planning on loosing. Back to the current situation, being the only two children the adults thought it cute to force the both of them together. He didn't know what it was with old people and gushing over anyone under the age of twelve. He didn't like it. 

Alexandria was fine with it, she knew there was a slim chance that Freddy would talk to her, let alone look at her. She was bored, the BBQ that had been planned weeks ago was not as enjoyable as it was to plan. She wasn't allowed to help in the kitchen, being ushered out by the older woman who believed she would only get in the way of their cooking. Her father refuses to let her near the grill, in fear that she would hurt herself, and she got scolded any time she tried to wedge herself into conversation. Every time she tried to do something she ultimately got placed back at the picnic table, where Freddy had taken to reading a book. 

She was sure by this point his excessive interest in the public library was a way to be able to ignore her. Though as tested on multiple occasions, Alexandria was not going to allow herself to be known as a quitter. As she too had turned this into some kind of game as well, but hers was less about pride at least that's how she explained it. She did in fact want to know what made the boy be so cold, and she surely didn't want to believe anything the children in class told her. So of course if she wanted any kind of truth she was going to have to go to the subject at the center of all the rumors. Alexandria huffed in annoyance, digging her heel into the ground and kicking up dirt. 

"Do you do anything else but read?" The blonde inquired, turning around to look at Freddy. For the first time since his mother had dragged him across the street, he looked up at her.

"If you must know, reading is the best way to advance our mentality as a race, but I don't expect you to understand that with your limited brain cells," Freddy muttered, looking back down at his book, "Hey!" It didn't last for long as he yelled, as his book was ripped out of his hands. He heard giggling, and in a blur of red and blue Alexandria was running around to the other side of the house. She disappeared for a few seconds, but reappeared to yell back.

"If you want it, you gotta catch me!" Then she was gone again, and Freddy had to resist slamming his head against the table. No one was going to help, most of the adults were already putting on a fake persona around his mother, seeing as it was a holiday. People were trying to act self-righteous as if they weren't a part of the gossip that revolved around him. Still, Amanda wasn't around, helping the other woman in the kitchen doing god knows what. Meaning that Freddy had to chase Alexandria if he really wanted his book back. 

Freddy peered around the side of the house, seeing no sight of Alexandria, though the gate that led to the backyard was wide open. Did he really have to do this? Yes, mainly because it was a library book, and his mother would really give it to him if he ended up loosing it and receiving a late fee.

"Give it back James! It's not mine!" Alexandria huffed, jumping in the air trying to grab onto the book her brother held high above her head. She had been unfortunate enough to run into him, though she doubted running into him was any kind of accident if not on purpose. Still she had no evidence for her thoughts so she was left to figure out how to get the book back from her brother. James looked at the book curiously. 

"Of course not, do you even know what a brain is?" James teased, watching his sisters offended face. Alexandria's cheeks were flushed red as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know what a brain is stupid!" Alexandria stated, stomping her foot on the ground. Surely her brother wouldn't try anything with their mother just on the other side of the back door, plus wouldn't Freddy show up. He had seemed interested in the book, she didn't know how or why because she couldn't understand half the words written in anything he read. So, if he really did want his book back he would have come after her, meaning James wouldn't be able to touch her. Except she had her doubts, Freddy hadn't looked to eager to get up, meaning he could still be sitting at the picnic table.

"Are you sure about that? How can you know about something you don't have? Explain to me then," James smirked, squatting down to be eye level with his sister. The hand not clutching the book went to her jaw,gripping it tightly and jerking her head so she was looking back at him, "Do look at me when I'm talking to you." The older boy sneered, the teasing was gone and Alexandria was crying. James shook her angrily in retaliation, demanding her to be quiet lest someone hears. Though neither knew someone already had, Freddy was annoyed. 

Was this what repayment was, he had known Alexandria had stopped Jackson from punching him. He only knew it had been her, because no one else would even dare to get on Jackson's bad side by doing something like that. She had in fact helped him, and if he could find anything then that meant he was going to have to help her in return. And he did, a decent sized rock, considerably dull but if he threw it hard enough it would have to work. He told himself he was doing this for the book, but then again he had never seen Alexandria cry before. So, with that thought in mind Freddy chucked the rock as hard as he could.

The connection was dangerous, loud, and startling as James collapsed as the rock hit him in the head. Easily enough catching both siblings off guard, Alexandria more so as she looked in the direction the projectile had come from. There she saw Freddy waving her over. Scurrying quickly around her  brother, who was emitting groans of pain, scooped up the book and ran back over to the gate where Freddy still stood. 

"I'm sorry," Alexandria sniffled as she held the book out to him, waiting for him to take it. He didn't say anything as he took it back, the blonde in turn moving to walk around him. She didn't want to say anything about what he may or may not have witnessed. So in a silent agreement, Freddy didn't ask her about. Though he did have questions, was that normal? It made him question the perceived image he had of Alexandria's family, perfect, rich, and happy, everything he didn't have really. The private conversation between her and her brother made him doubt it, after all James face had been covered in obvious malice. For what reasons he wasn't sure, but clearly this wasn't a happy set of siblings. 

They both returned to the picnic table, something clearly changing in Alexandria. She wasn't itching to run around, she sat with her head resting on her arms. Of course none of the adults noticed, just happy that, the children were occupied. All the while oblivious to the things that went on around them. Alexandria remained quiet, and Freddy found himself loosing interest in his book.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 10, 1951  
> Age: 9

For the amount of time that had passed not a lot of things had changed, neighbors had gone back to pretending the Krueger house didn't exist, and Freddy was once again plotting out ways to avoiding the demonic dog in his neighbor's yard. Although it didn't seem he needed to, as he hadn't seen any sign of Alexandria since Independence Day. He hadn't spoken to her since throwing the rock at her brother, who he had already seen on multiple occasions since then. In fact, he had seen the occupants of the Vaghn on multiple occasions but either he was blind or Alexandria had not left her house. He couldn't be sure, but it still puzzled him at the confrontation that he had witnessed between James and Alexandria.

He had wanted to ask her about it, more out of curiosity than generous concern. He was put off by all of it because obviously, he had previous assumptions about the family. Freddy huffed to himself as he stood up, he had locked himself in his own room for a number of hours. He couldn't recall how many, but he did know it was enough to have his mother knock on his door on multiple occasions.

There were too many things in his own life that put him off, everyone knew where his mother and he came from. They knew that even his mother didn't want him, but she did her best to look past the events that had conceived him. She didn't want to blame him, but they both knew there was something wrong with him. It was quite clear, and the senseless judgment kept it up and fueled whatever hatred lied within him. He hadn't stopped waiting, he knew the others in his grade had tried to persuade Alexandria to go against him. To fall into the endless pool of mimicking, to stay away from the freak like their parents warned them too.

Of course, he wasn't getting what he expected, and that was what was confusing him so bad. It didn't matter what he did Alexandria was not planning on leaving him alone anytime soon. There were things predetermined in life, and Freddy recalled what would later be described as a heretics nonsense. That in some way all that will ever happen has already happened, that no matter the choices made to follow a certain path you may find yourself ending up in only one situation. The things that people claimed him to be could very well be true, but it was in human nature to thirst for the opportunity to become something else entirely. 

He wondered if Alexandria could be the one to grant him that opportunity.

 

 

"Are you sure everything's alright sweetheart?" Alice questioned as she took a seat at the foot of her daughter's bed. The girl in question had been acting strange ever since the fourth, her husband put it off. 'She's a kid, they all have their moments,' Though she knew that Robert was a good man, it was his work that kept him from getting close to his own children. Just last night she had to remind him that his own son was set to graduate in the next year and that Alexandria wasn't five anymore. She knew something was wrong, a mother's instinct of course, but anyone would be able to tell. Except for her husband apparently.

Alexandria had refused to leave her room, odd behavior for a child who took any chance she could to leave the house. Elizabeth didn't receive an answer from her daughter, who had buried herself beneath her blankets. The only indication she was there was the steady rise and fall of the blanket as she breathed.

"Was it that boy?" Alice inquired, lightly tugging on the blanket trying to reveal the girl beneath it. She did recall who she was speaking about, he was Amanda's son. A woman who she had heard a lot of gossip about from the neighbors, they didn't make sense to her nor did she chose to believe them. As a woman herself, she knew that wives liked to gossip, liked to pick out the odd one who didn't quite fit in with their own ideals. Amanda Krueger was an oddity, a single mother in a place where marriage was a must.

Although she had brought up what she had heard from the other neighborhood wives, Amanda had not been keen on sharing. Diverting between subjects, and making sure conversation was not on her. Alice could respect that, but if her son had done something to make her daughter so distraught then she would have to speak with the woman.

"It doesn't have anything to with him, I just don't feel good," Alexandria stated, poking her head out from beneath the blanket. She knew the reasoning behind her behavior, and truthfully she was terrified. It may have been due to her young age, but still, her brother was still unaware of who had hit him. James was unable to get to her since she refused to leave her room, and Alice reprimanded him anytime he tried to go into her room. So he had no way of asking, or more like demanding her to tell him anything. 

She wasn't one to drag other people into her problems, and by telling James anything then she would be making things worse for Freddy. However, it was a good question why she felt the need to do so, seeing as the boy had never done anything remotely kind to her before. He had always been quite rude, yet something had compelled him to throw that rock at her brother. It was a form of repayment, he had never sold her out to Jackson, so who was she to do that with her brother?

"Alright, whatever you say, dear." Alice forced a smile as she brushed the girl's hair away from her face, "I'm expecting you down for lunch today," She left with a quick kiss on Alexandria's forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 2, 1951  
> Age: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I couldn’t figure out Freddy’s actual birthday. All the wiki wanted to tell me was September 1942. So I’m making it September 2nd. 
> 
> Also for anyone who cares Alexandria’s birthday is August 21st.

Something had changed between then and whatever had happened that day. He had noticed long before school had even begun, and he knew that Alexandria was just as aware of it as he was. She barely spoke to him, if she bothered at all and when they did she averted all other contact. Freddy wasn't sure why he let it bother him like it did, but he was only able to manage to hide it rather than disposing of it completely. Though it came with this new found space that Freddy allowed himself to move his gaze from the classroom window to the blonde sitting beside him.

He knew that much couldn't have changed if she still chooses the empty desk beside him. Despite the others scattered within the small classroom. Still, if he were being honest he had never really looked at her. Alexandria was still somewhat of an enigma to him, her obsession that was to be his friend seemed to have faded away. Yet he didn't know anything about her, he had never taken the time to. She had since been just the annoying neighbor. She was wearing a mint green sundress, a matching ribbon tying her hair back but still shorter pieces escaped and fell into her face. This had her crinkling her nose every few seconds and pausing her writing to push the hair aside. Her hair rather than a pure blonde was a bit darker and despite her best efforts to wear a shawl if she moved the wrong way he could still catch the blue and purple lining her collarbone.

He knew he should've told someone, an adult most likely. Yet he couldn't say what kept him from doing so, but he did have an idea that if Alexandria didn't bring it up then maybe she didn't want anyone to know. It had been an accident that even he had caught her in the backyard, and maybe it would've been better if he just let it go. However that wasn't how his brain worked, and it kept on.

Alexandria was a character that he wanted to know more about, a contrast compared to his undeniable hatred for her the previous year. He was only a child, after all, thoughts and opinions often changed quite quickly for them. Concluding his observation, Freddy turned back to the window, now thinking of anything but the worksheet sitting still blank on his desk. The cause of his trouble further into the day. 

 

When the bell rang for lunch, Freddy was prepared to grab his newest book from his bag an escape somewhere quiet. It had been a gift from his mother for his birthday, something they surely couldn’t afford but she felt obligated to do it still. However a flash of light green and white stockings stepped into his vision stopping him from leaving the classroom. He looked up to see Alexandria standing in front of him, holding her metal lunch box tightly in her hand.

They were the only two left in the room, but still, she appeared nervous. He never really did get the chance to make a snarky remark like he had wanted to before Alexandria grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom. She turned left rather than right, the direction in which they both knew the cafeteria was. He didn't say anything, Alexandria's focused look made him somewhat wary of emitting any kind of sound. An odd occurrence under certain circumstances but observing enough had helped him understand that it would likely make this endeavor quicker. The metal lunchbox's clanking filled the silence between Alexandria's brisk walking, ducking under doors where teachers ate their lunches. 

Eventually, they did end up somewhere, one of the unused classes in the back of the school. The school was quite large, bigger than what was needed currently for the lack of students that Springwood seemed to have so there were a handful of rooms that were left untouched throughout the school year. Alexandria released her hold on his arm, stepping away. She mumbled something, but between her fidgeting with that annoying metal box, it was far too quiet for him to hear. 

"What?"

"I said thank you," Alexandria muttered, her voice still quiet but now more audible for Freddy to properly hear her.

"For what?" Freddy asked.

"For stopping my brother, the rock." The blonde stated as she continued to fidget with her lunch box. Freddy made a face, as he looked at her.

"You dragged me here just to say that?" Freddy's tone was mocking, impatient mostly. Why would she think to do something so stupid anyway, "I did it to get my book back, not for you."

"Intentional or not, it helped me so I'm thanking you," Alexandria huffed as she stomped her foot definitely, obviously upset about the cold attitude. However she guessed she should've been used to it, but a part of her didn't want to accept that.

"Well I don't want your thank you's," He argued back, crossing his arms across his chest, "Now I'm leaving." He huffed as he turned to leave, "I'd fix your cardigan before going to lunch, your bruise is showing." Then he left.

Now he wasn’t actually expecting to have Alexandria run after him, not after the look on her face when he turned to leave the room. She called out for him to wait and stupidly a part of him forced him to obey the single word. Alexandria stopped beside him, her pigtails bouncing he felt inclined to yank one but stopped. She had opened her lunch box, and was sifting through it.

“I couldn’t get you an actual gift, because I only learned your birthday was today last night. Still I made you this,” The girl beamed as she handed him a piece of colored paper. She was pretending as if he hadn’t just said things to her at all. Freddy truly wanted to know what was wrong with this girl. Her cardigan was slipping off her shoulder again. 

There again were two parts to him, the part that made him stop and wait and the other that really just wanted to kick the girl in the knee and get away. The first part won and reluctantly he took the paper. It was just a drawing of a flower, a poppy flower to be specific. He didn’t want to admit that it was actually kind of good. The words ‘Happy Birthday’ were crudely scrawled along the top of the paper in green crayon. 

“It doesn’t really matter if you wanted the help more or just get your book back. I’ll still say thank you whether you accept it or not.” Then she was the one to leave, and for some reason that made him angry. Why was she allowed to get the last word? Why did she get to feel like she accomplished something while he stood in the hallway with a stupid picture? So he crumpled the paper in his hands and shoved it in his pocket. 

Happy Birthday could fuck off for all he cared. Alexandria too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 6, 1952  
> Age: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Survivors of the same kind,  
> and we're the only ones  
> dancing on the sun."

For months it had seemed as though Alexandria's mission had been disbanded. Neither child spoke to the other, and the girl had resituated herself at a new desk across the classroom. She no longer turned down her father's offer of driving her to school, giving up on trying to keep up with Freddy on his walks to school. However, if Freddy had not been so keen on pushing the thought of his neighbor to the back of his thoughts then maybe he would've put those observation talents, he so prided himself in, to use. Except he hadn't, but if he had he would have seen Alexandria turning to look at him in class. The window however offered much more for the imagination. 

She didn't know how to feel about it, not knowing if anything either of them had said to the other had actually meant anything. She had little of an idea on what a fight was, she had seen her parents fight, had done so with her brother, but could what had happened in that classroom with Freddy constitute as the same thing? At first she tried to not let it bother her, she gave him the card. She had known about his birthday a week in advance, but she didn't have any clue on what to get him as a gift. 

It may not have made any sense to anyone else, she had heard plenty of things about Freddy. She had been present to experience just a handful of things that people spoke about. She couldn't count how many times classmates had approached her, trying to convince her to give up on whatever it was she had come up with in her own head. Freddy wasn't the kind of person she wanted to be friends with, at least in other people's words. Obviously, their attempts at discouragement had failed, but it seemed Freddy himself had managed to have her doubting everything.

Alexandria had never managed to make many friends in New York, it was far too loud and classrooms were cramped with too many students. There was never time to try and talk to anyone her age, and the lack of children in her family's complex was to stark in comparison. Now she had the chance to befriend the handful of children in Springwood, they were all happy to oblige, but still, she stuck to trying to befriend the least open to the idea of being her friend.

It was a Sunday, her mother struggling to get the antsy child into her church dress. The reason for her uncontainable excitement was that Alexandria had a plan of her own.

"You're never this excited for church, so what's got you all happy?" Alice teased as she sat with Alexandria between her knees, brushing through her hair.

Alexandria could only shrug, her mother's disapproval of the idea of her associating with any one of the opposite gender wasn't what she needed to ruin her excitement. So she lied, making up a story that her Sunday school teacher had promised them all candy if the memorized the verses she had assigned them. Alice could only chuckle had her daughter's behavior, finishing the pigtails, twirling the ends as she ushered Alexandria out of the room. 

"Go put on your flats, the good pair, before we're late." Alexandria skipped down the stairs, successfully jumping and avoiding having to take the last three. Her father barely quick enough to catch her before she tumbled into the opposing wall in front of her. 

"Watch it little monkey, what's got you all excited?" Robert questioned, as he set Alexandria back on her feet. She didn't stick around long for answers as she found her shoes and slipped them on.

"Apparently she was promised candy, I wouldn't fret over it too much," Alice stated as she made her way down the stairs. Doing only what a mother could do, getting ready in mere minutes after struggling all morning trying to get the rest of her family in order, "Is James already out in the car?" She asked as she laughed at having to adjust her husband's tie. 

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Alexandria whined from the doorway, causing both parents to chuckle. 

"Alright, we're co- oh wait I have to grab my purse!"

 

He still hated Sundays, not the day of the week specifically. Just what the day brought with it, a waste of a perfectly good weekend if anything. He complained about it endlessly, but that never got him anywhere as he was still going whether he liked it or not. However, he had even more of a grudge against it now that a certain family had begun to attend as well. Though they may not have attended consistently like his mother was so content to do, it still made the already unbearable hours that much worse. 

It had been easier as of late, since Alexandria's avoidance of him whenever they happened to be in the same space. She was still annoying however, it seemed her presence was beginning to be enough to ruin his day. She was obnoxiously loud and had become something like a pet to their Sunday school teacher. Winning her over by being a know it all, and managing to memorize the scriptures she was given. Freddy wouldn't lie and say he himself was unable to do so, no if he had the interest to do so he could do the same. Except it was obvious he lacked the keen enthusiasm that Alexandria had. 

So despite his reluctance to go get up that morning, he looked forward to not having to deal with Alexandria for another day. 

"Now I want you to be on your best behavior, please don't do anything to embarrass me." Amanda pleaded as she straightened her son's shirt, Freddy had to bite his own tongue in order to hold back his own retort, "I'll see you after the sermon."

He had begun the familiar walk to the room assigned for Sunday school. Unlike a majority of other families, Freddy's mother never walked with him. So maybe he was a little taken aback when an arm looped through his forcing him to stop his walk. He had a clear idea of who it was, but did he really want to believe it? No, not really. So you must forgive him for closing his eyes and wishing for the hold on him to just disappear. Except the giggling made it clear that it wasn't going anywhere.

"You're weird." Freddy opened one eye to see Alexandria laughing at him. 

"What do you want?" Freddy demanded once the girl had stopped her annoying laughter it. She only shrugged in response, and all Freddy could wonder was where were her parents. He knew they were always persistent it walking with her, so what had she done to get away from them?

"I heard Ms. Pierce has a partner activity planned today, and I've already asked to be yours." She beamed, obviously proud of herself for this seemingly insignificant feat.

"What if I don't want to?" He retorted, trying to free his arm from the girl’s hold.

"It's either me or you get stuck with Augustus, choose quickly before your late!" Alexandria released him, and with a quick wave dashed between the remaining families standing around the hall. Freddy couldn't help but cringe at the mention of Augustus, he was a foul boy who took no pride and seemed to always find himself knuckle deep in either one of his nostrils. Freddy stood around for awhile, awfully annoyed by what just happened. Why did she have to be so spontaneous in her actions, why must she be so, so what? So Alexandria-like. There really was no other way he could describe her, she was her own adjective. 

However, Freddy had little knowledge that this was just the beginning of a long-awaited plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 13, 1952  
> Age: 10

"My family's going to the pool tomorrow, I asked your mom and she said you could come."

Freddy learned rather quickly that between his mother's adamancy in ridding him of whatever sin lied within him, and Alexandria's family suddenly decided church was a must he could not avoid her. At least he could try to do so for the remainder of the week, but the second he found himself stepping into the Sunday school classroom, Alexandria had found him and stuck to him like a leech.

Just like last weekend, she was a step ahead of him, for if she had simply asked him without mentioning his mother he would have lied. He would have said he'd have to ask his mother first, but in fact, would never do so and come back and say she had said no. Except it seemed the girl had foreseen this and had already brought it up to his mother. He knew now there was no way of getting out of it, his mother would be either ecstatic or concerned about him going.

Ecstatic because her son was doing something besides going back and forth between the library, and concerned because she didn't want him to embarrass her any more than he already did. Though her reasoning for telling Alexandria gave way to the first, either that or the girl had begged Amanda until she had reluctantly agreed. Whatever the reason, he knew there was no getting out of it now.

However, he couldn't help the thought that came to his head at the idea of being stuck at a public pool with Alexandria. Drowning was tempting, as long as it was the blonde and not him. If she did happen to just drown, could he really risk the chance of not going and miss out on that? First, did he even own a swimsuit?

Freddy never did bother to reply back to the girl, even as she sat beside him at their group table. The other three kids at their assigned table had long since chosen to ignore him, and after an unsuccessful ploy at convincing Alexandria had taken to ignore her as well. Though it never seemed to have bothered her, as she followed along in her own bible as their teacher read out loud to them. He could hear her mumbling the words along with the old crow as he sat. He never did have a bible of his own, not after what happened to the last one.

"Wash ye, make you clean; put away the evil of your doings from before mine eyes; cease to do evil; Learn to do well; seek judgment, relieve the oppressed, judge the fatherless, plead for the widow." (Isaiah 1:16-17)

 

As far as he was concerned by this point it was obvious that Alexandria was the only one really paying attention. The other children had long since lost interest after the "fun" lessons had ended. Those who did have a bible had closed them and were now silently making faces at their friends while the teacher continued to either act or truly be oblivious to what was going on around her.

Freddy didn't have anything else to do except listen to the woman drone on and on about redemption. There was also something mentioned about letting the Holy Spirit into your heart, but he had taken to watching the clock as it grew closer to two. The time that he would finally be granted permission to leave the damn place. Unfortunately, when those awaited words of dismissal were granted, Freddy was not granted the immediate leave he wanted. 

Surely he could have ripped his arm away from her as if just her touch had burned him, however, he couldn't do that with that old crow watching them. They were the only three left in the room as the rush of running children grew more distant. If he did do anything even mildly considered rude, the damn woman would've rushed to his mother to complain about his "devilish manners" and who knew what his mother would do if she found out he had done something to cause attention to himself. 

So rather than cause a fiasco, he knew the teacher was waiting to happen, Freddy waited. Alexandria lets go of his arm as she hurried to put away her bible in that horrid purple satchel she always had. 

"Bye Mrs. Barrette! See you next week!" Alexandria waved goodbye cheerfully as she smiled at the teacher. She was offered the same enthusiasm, however when she turned and it was only him left to face her he was only met with a hardened glare and a cold shoulder. 

 

 

It had taken a bit of convincing on her part to get her mother to agree to allow Freddy to join them the following day. How she managed to pull off her connection with a person of the opposite gender was a miraculous feat for a ten-year-old, but stating since they were neighbors and belonged to the same class it was easy enough after that. Only explaining a bit, that due to his horrendous lack of friends, as well as her own, Alexandria thought it only considerate to extend the invitation to the boy as well. 

Since she hadn't been born yesterday, despite what Freddy tried to tell her, she knew that if she wanted to make she he was really going to go she had to find Amanda first. It hadn't been that hard, there was only one place that they could all guarantee to be every time. The only reason she had run late to Sunday school as she spoke to the single mother, with her parents at her side.

Amanda had been apprehensive about the idea at first, but it seemed Alexandria was growing quite a talent for making adults like her and talking them into things. 

"Please, I'm sure it'll be good for all of us to get out. My mom said she pay for his entrance fee. My mom needs a friend too, you should tag along as well." Alexandria suggested, ignoring her mothers gasp at being called out. The girl just continued to smile up innocently at the three adults.

"Alright, but I should speak with him first." Alexandria clapped excitedly at the answer, "Now it'd seem best if you hurried up and went to class."

So maybe she hadn't told Freddy the complete truth when she got to class, Amanda hadn't exactly said yes yet. Still, she hadn't said no either. It was all the same in her head anyway, and she had the idea that they'd all be going whether Freddy wanted to or not. Afterally who knew what her parents and Amanda talked about when she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 14,1952  
> Age: 10

For the amount of time he spent being rude to most people his age, Freddy didn’t have the stature to back up most of it. He was smaller than the other kids, hell Alexandria was taller than him! He was skinny, but like not in the healthy kind of way. He wasn’t one of those kids that ran around outside, he didn’t have an interest in sports. No you could see his ribs, because sometimes having a roof over his head meant a missed stop at the grocery store. 

It didn’t really matter though, he was being dragged to the pool whether he wanted to go or not. His mother had gotten it in her head that just maybe the Vaghn family was a chance to escape the reality of their life. That these people didn’t know the truth, or if they did they weren’t like the people in Springwood that thought the Krueger family was aligned with the Devil. However, as it turned out he didn’t technically even own a swimsuit, which left him in a pair of shorts. 

“Freddy hurry up please, we have to leave soon!” Amanda’s voice was faint from behind his bedroom door, the boy quickly grabbing an extra shirt from his closet before finding his mother in the living room. 

 

Despite it being four o’clock on a Monday, the Springwood Public pool occupied far to many people. The pool wasn’t somewhere he found himself going often, if his mother did ever happen to catch a bit of spare change between bills and groceries. Even then he never had any fun, he just bought a pretzel and sat on a chair for awhile.

“Yay! You’re here!” Freddy was bombarded by an intolerable screeching and then someone was hugging him. As quick as it happened the person pulled away, revealing Alexandria’s victorious grin. The Vaghn’s had been waiting by the front entrance, as forepromised by Alice they would be paying to get them in. 

Alice and Amanda exchanged a few words in greeting, James behaved indifferent to the family of two. No one else seemed to pay attention to that, or at the very least weren’t going to start or force anything. 

Unfortunately as it turned out that Alexandria actually knew how to swim. Freddy did not. Maybe it should’ve been mentioned before, his own mother didn’t even know because it wasn’t like she ever accompanied him when he did get sent off with the money to go to the pool. He had never bothered to learn, and maybe he could’ve saved himself the embarrassment if he had mentioned it sooner. Alexandria was all set to just jump in with a quick goodbye to her mother, dragging Freddy behind her. Why did she have to go straight to the deep end anyway? Still the bouncing blonde stopped at the edge of the pool when Freddy stopped abruptly jerking her back. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, turning to look at him. His gaze faltered to the ground as he mumbled something that she couldn’t understand. Freddy looked back up to see her confused face. 

“I don’t know how to swim.” He spoke a bit louder this time but it was still barely over a whisper. All Alexandria could muster was a soft “Oh” she had never seen Freddy get embarrassed before, just angry. 

“That’s fine, we can go to the shallow end.” She shrugged, still holding Freddy’s hand, “You can trust me, I won’t let anything happen to you.” She smiled that big obnoxious smile that showed off all her teeth. Freddy didn’t know how to swim, but that was okay because she did and she could teach him. 

So rather than jumping in the pool like some kind of heathen, they used the ladder. The shallow end was only three feet deep, a less imposing threat as eight feet. 

“People are surprisingly buoyant,” Alexandria explained as she floated in the water. 

“Where did you learn that word?” 

“My mom told me. Anyway the first step is just learning to keep yourself on top of the water. You just have to make sure you keep your arms and legs moving. Like this,” Alexandria started, swimming around in a small circle before her feet touched the bottom again, “Now you try.” 

He did try, but apparently he was stupid and immediately his head went underwater. He came back up choking on water, glaring at Alexandria as she laughed. Three hours passed like that, with Alexandria trying to teach him how to swim. Eventually they were called for it being time to leave. 

His throat burned from swallowing to much pool water, and his fingers looked like prunes. The two children now wrapped in large plush towels as their parents gathered up their things. Maybe he didn’t want to admit it, but at some point he had begun to have fun. He appreciated however that no one questioned why he chose to wear a shirt in the pool. 

“We can come back anytime if you want,” Alexandria offered, before the two families found themselves going their separate to their cars. Freddy couldn’t find it in himself to decline the offer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 25, 1952  
> Age: 10

As the school year came to a close, Alexandria's summer began with an air of tension rising between her mother and father. She had listened to the arguing into the early hours of the morning when it was long past her bedtime, but she doubted even her brother would be able to sleep through the storms that entered their house after they went to bed. She could often hear things being thrown and breaking, except by morning the house was clean, and no one ever questioned the missing items around the house.

She had noticed that her father had begun to share breakfast with them before she went to school, and he would be home still when she returned. She had overheard her mother speaking on the phone one evening.

"I'm worried about Robert, he said he'd cut back on his drinking but ever since he got laid off he's picking it up again. Mother please, it isn't just me I have to worry about now," She couldn't hear who was on the other end, but from the defeated sigh her mother released she knew whatever they were saying wasn't what her mother wanted to hear.

"I'll speak with James about driving Alexandria down there for the summer, I'm sure they'll both love the mountains. I love you, okay I'll talk to them both." She had scurried out of the doorway when she heard the telephone being put back, her mother would find her scavenging through the fridge for a snack. She didn't know why her mother wanted them to go to the mountains, the only person they knew down there were her grandmother, and although she loved her dearly. Her plan could not be conspired if she were all the way in Tennessee. 

Ever since April, her plans had begun to revolve around Freddy. She had already successfully dragged him to the pool at least four times, had reluctantly sat in the library for hours while he ignored her consistently. Any group activities during school immediately had both of them together, and Sunday school had Alexandria setting her bible between them both so they could follow along. Despite his best efforts of pretending not to care, Alexandria caught him reading along on multiple occasions.

Kids still tried to steer her away, adults too. However, Alexandria had a stubbornness, and Freddy had yet to cause much physical harm. Except for when he had pushed her when she first moved to Springwood, although that memory was far in the back of her mind it did little to deter her. Most of his tactics to get rid of her were just ignoring her and hoping she went away. It seemed to have worked for him with anyone else, but no Alexandria was for some godforsaken reason determined to make him like her. Whether she went about it correctly or not.

Still, a few days passed and she heard nothing more about what she had overheard her mother say. The late-night arguments continued, and it seemed with her parents distracted in their own war, James was becoming the one her parents put in charge of her. She would like to have said that at ten she could take care of herself well enough, but her opinion didn't matter as her parents disregard for their children grew along with the tension straining their marriage. Alexandria was lost, tumbling between her father's volatile behavior, and whatever James happened to mirror back onto his sister. 

It had been another long night, yet as Alexandria laid in the dark clutching her stuffed bear close to her chest she knew something was different. Her mother's voice was growing desperate, her father's growing angrier. 

"Robert please, you can find work again. The paper is always running ads!" 

"Goddammit Alice, ain't no one wanting to hire someone like me!" 

"And just what are you?" Alice huffed as she stood in front of her husband, her eyes were tired, and her body bruised with far to many late nights. Robert grunted in response taking another sip of the bottle in his hand, but his wife's nagging grew more insistent. 

Alexandria jumped in her bed, startled as she set up at the sound of glass shattering. She sat in the dark, her eyes watering as the sounds of something crashing to the floor filled the house. Soon silence filled it again, all for feet pounding up the stairs. The young girl was forced to squint as her bedroom light was turned on, it took her a moment to adjust as she saw her mother. Alice was digging through her closet, before pulling out a small bag. There was a large gash on her cheek, staining her neck and night gown red. She began shoving and tossing article of clothes into the bag. Her heart was beating in her chest as another set of footsteps ascended the staircase.

"Mommy?" Alice kept her back turned, she had hoped Alexandria had been asleep while she did this. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alexandria shrunk back into her bed as her father appeared in the doorway. He was on her mother before she could even blink, ripping the bag out of her hands. 

"Please, not in front of the kids." Alice whispered, as she tried to keep her body from shaking. By now James had been drawn out of his room, standing in the door way waiting for the moment to intervene. 

"Tell me what you're planning, and maybe I'll think about it." 

"I'm sending the kids to my mother's place in Tennessee. Until we can work this out, I don't want them to go through this." Alice winced as her husband's fist connected with the wall. 

"Screw your mother, we wouldn't be having this problem if you weren't such a nagging little bitch of a wife." This time with no regard to the young eyes watching him, Robert raised his hand slapping Alice across the face. Alexandria was crying, scared mostly, at what she was seeing but it seemed it only made her father's anger surge. James was on their father like a bullet, pushing the older man away giving Alice time to grab Alexandria’s bag.

"It's unfortunate you gave me such a whore of a daughter, running around with that damn freak of a child." Robert sneered, as he reached to grab onto Alexandria. The child was quicker as she scampered out of her bed, running to hide behind her mother. Alice swayed on her feet, still a protective arm reached backwards to comfort Alexandria as she clung to her mother's leg. 

"That's enough Robert, I'm sending the kids to Tennessee, until you can figure yourself out until then they’ll be living with my mother." Alice spoke up, "I will not stand for you to touch our daughter like that." There was just so much that no one understood. 

 

A lot happened that night, Alexandria couldn't recall all of it. Though she did spend a majority of it with her face buried in her stuffed bear as she was guided downstairs and to the car. James was the one to buckle her in, and despite the circumstances did not stop from allowing his hand to rest on her thigh longer than necessary. There was yelling, things were being said that at ten how was she supposed to know what any of it meant.

"Everything's going to be okay," James assured, leaving with a kiss to the top of her head and patting her leg. Alexandria was left alone outside in the car, she was scared. Her teddy bear was damp from her tears as she hugged it closer to her body, she wasn't just scare she was confused. She didn't know anyone in Tennessee, she didn't want to go. 

Alexandria peeked outside the window when the sound of a slamming door interrupted the tranquil night around her. She could make out her mother in the moonlight, followed closely by James who was noticeably limping. 

"Oh sweetheart," Alice sighed as she opened the car door, kneeling down to be eye level with her teary eyed daughter, "I'm so sorry, you know I love you right?"

"Mommy I don't want to go." Alexandria hiccuped, as her eyes began to burn with fresh tears.

"I know sweetheart, but right now it's for the best. Just be good for your brother, and I'll see you as soon as I can." Alice smiled, running her hand through the child's hair before cupping the side of her face. Never was life so unfair than when it must be said that a mother be forced to make the decision to separate herself from her children. 

"Here, he'll keep you safe." The girl sniffled as she held out the brown teddy bear, "You'll need him more than me." Alice couldn't help but wrap Alexandria into a hug, and when she finally pulled away she was wiping her own tears. She took the toy from the blonde, before standing back up and stepping away to talk with her son.

"Be safe, and make sure to call when you get to your grandmother's house.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 1, 1952  
> Age: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Animal Abuse & Violence. Readers discretion is advised.

Alexandria was gone. He had figured it out fairly quickly before his mother had the chance to tell him after the girl's mother stopped by. However, that hadn't been the only reason Alice Vaghn had made an effort to visit the Krueger house. There were more serious reasons, and it was easy enough to eavesdrop on the conversation the two woman were having.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining about such a thing," Alice muttered as her pale hands shook while she sipped her tea. Amanda smiled softly, resting a hand on the woman's bouncing knee. Alice stopped as she caught eyes with the single mother. The relationship between the two mothers was growing with each visit. Finding peace in the other with the sense that they were both lost, both suffering from struggles different from the other but all the same finding a solidarity that no one else in Springwood couldn’t seem to understand or relate to. 

"Don't feel like you're a burden, it's good to get things out. I know this must be hard on all of you." Amanda consoled, watching as the woman fidgeted with her cardigan pulling the sleeves further to conceal the bruises lining her wrists. Alice may have been able to hide most of her husband's rage, the bruise along her jaw however were unmistakable for what they were. 

"I just wish I knew where it all went wrong, you know? Coming here was supposed to be good for us." Freddy wasn't sure if he should've told the guilt-ridden mother. The things he knew, what Alexandria had sworn him into secrecy. Things that he hadn't been entrusted with on purpose, but still if he wasn't the way he was then maybe he would have felt more of a need to take immediate action and tell Alice just how bad Springwood was for her family, "I just don't like how Andria has to go through this. It isn't fair to her."

‘There were a lot of things not fair to her.’

Freddy thought to himself as he slinked back to his bedroom. There wasn't much to it, besides a beaten old desk littered with library books and papers. His bed pushed against the wall under the window. There was a questionably placed chicken wire cage in one corner that he had hidden under a blanket. It was built hastily from scraps one may happen to gather from different places. It wasn't as though he was planning to disclose the cage's purpose, but he did have a plan for it for today. He knew there was no possible way to get through the house without bringing attention to himself. 

That was where his bedroom window came into play, climbing onto his bed he propped the window open. The only real obstacle then was getting out of it. His little contraption went first, throwing the cage into the backyard. He followed shortly after, pausing only for a moment as he listened. It seemed Alice had begun to cry. Why did it matter to him anyway? Alexandria was gone which left him to do as he please for the duration of the summer. 

Now Freddy wasn't one to shy away from lying, but he couldn't lie and say he had come up with any plans for the summer. He could carry on with the usual activities the ones he had taken part in before Alexandria had shown up. Still the things that Alexandria had so eagerly droned on about doing over the next few months filled his thoughts if he allowed himself to drift off to far. Before he chose to spend an unspoken amount of time inside and jumping the neighbor's fence to avoid the Vaghn house to go to the library. He could go as far as to say that just maybe in the time that Alexandria had been around, he had grown somewhat accustomed to her dragging him around everywhere. That was for his conscious to hear and no one else’s.

Sunday school had become the same bore he remembered it to be. He had been able to escape Jackson on multiple encounters, but someone had yet to throw an apple at his head once again. Freddy picked up the cage as he made his way over to the fence. The structure was old, and the wood distorted to the point where there were spots where he could see into his neighbor's yard. As per usual, the mangy little demon was lounging in the yard. He couldn't pinpoint where the urge to do what he was about to do came from, nor could he say whether or not he cared to know. 

He'd go off and just say it was a sort of retaliation of some demented sort. He climbed up the fence as he had on countless other occasions, pulling himself up before landing with a thump on the other side. The noise was enough to alert the animal, as it now stood on defense. The animal was poised to attack as it growled at the boy. Freddy had already grabbed onto a large stone, and when the dog began to bark and charge at him he chucked it. The mutt fell to the ground with a yelp, and Freddy waited, the dog did not try to get up. 

 

There were a handful of creeks that ran through Springwood, so it wasn't that hard for Freddy to drag the now occupied cage to one of them. He rolled the cage with his foot stopping it just inches away from the creek. The obvious signs of rain the town had gotten earlier that week were evident by how overflowing the creek was. Still, the dog had not moved since he had thrown the rock at it, though its chest continued to heave up and down. Its fur had already become matted by its own blood from the injury on its head. Freddy grabbed a large stick off the ground, sticking it through the cage and poking the dog with it. 

"You're not very threatening anymore," Freddy muttered as he continued to poke the dog, "This isn't any fun if you just lie there." He huffed, jabbing the dog hard enough to injure it further. The seemed to do the trick as the animal growled at him. It had now finally given Freddy the rise he wanted as it tried to get itself out of the cage. It failed of course, why would he make it that easy to escape anyway? Unfortunately, at least to Freddy, the dog tired itself out far too quickly. 

Once again it just laid there, though its eyes were still focused in on Freddy as he circled the cage. Freddy knew he felt something when he watched the helpless creature, but he also knew it wasn't what he was supposed to feel. This made him happy, for once he had the power of something and it didn't matter if it was just a dog. 

Freddy pulled the exhausted creature out of the enclosure, his hand wrapped around its neck. It whined pathetically, wiggling in the child's grasp as it was carried to the creek. It's side still bleeding from Freddy's relentless poking. 

He did drown the dog, grasping tightly onto its neck. It was far too tired to fight against it too much, that it was all over before it could really even get started. The dog's body was stiff in his hands as he threw it onto the ground, what use did he have for it now. It was dead anyway. Freddy frowned as he stared at the corpse, the feeling he had gotten earlier, that intense feeling of power had vanished. All he knew now was that he wanted to feel like that again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 4, 1952  
> Age: 10
> 
> TW: Mentions/Acts of Pedophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all goes downhill from here.

At some point things change, and it had never mattered to time if those changes were for the greater good or not. It never had so there was no point in bothering to start now, as Freddy stood in the front yard. Alexandria had been gone for almost two weeks, but despite two people absent from the house across the street the events that had since then unfolded had been anything but uneventful. Alice Vaghn had found herself in the living room at his house, and with a good word from his mother had begun picking up shifts at the diner. 

He heard them talking on most nights, something about saving enough money to support her family. As far as he could tell, Mr. Vaghn had been no where to be found. 

"I really do like Springwood, I can talk to James next time I call." Who even liked Springwood? Unless you were into endless gossip that no one bothered to keep hidden, it was a small town everyone talked and they'd talk about you in front of your face. That was about all he had to complain about it, at least at the current moment. By some good fortune Freddy had been able to attend his own agenda mainly because most if not everyone was at the public pool so there was no one peering out their windows to see the weird kid tugging a rusted wagon down the sidewalk. He had found his own summer time activity and it was enough to distract him from the annoying blonde girl trying to ruin his fun all the time.

 

Alexandria hated Tennessee. She didn't hate the state specifically, nor did she hate her grandmother. In fact she adored the woman and she was more than happy to spend all her time with her. Yet that was hard to do as her grandmother was a busy person. Gweneth Arbor had become the proud owner of a small convenience store upon her husband's passing four years ago. Alexandria found herself running around the store for a majority of her days, her grandmother busy behind the counter greeting the regulars. 

Though on the days that she was not granted the freedom of running up and down isles, she was sent off with her brother to run whatever errands he found necessary to do that day. Today was one of those days, but they were stuck inside the house. No Alexandria could've found a love for the country side of Tennessee, if only James hadn't been there with her. Why was her brother so adamant on her sitting on his lap anyway? They were sitting on the couch watching whatever program was playing on the television.

She wasn't entirely sure if James was actually paying attention to it or not, he kept running his fingers through her hair. At first she hadn't minded it, her mother used to do the same, but Alice never ran a hand down her back like that. So when that odd feeling continued to grow in the pit of her stomach, Alexandria tried to get away. James proceeded to grab her hip, pulling her back closer to him.

"Where are you doing?" James hand continued to dig into her hip, causing her to try and wiggle away as an escape. She didn't know what it was, what had caused such an abrupt change in her brother. Sure the taunting, and the hitting she was used to it. Yet she knew there wasn't something right with her brother's hand resting on her bare thigh. Her dress ridding up as she tried to get away. 

"Let me go!" She demanded, and for a second she thought she won as she was tumbling to the living room floor. This was wrong, she knew that but James was bigger than her. It was so easy for him to over power her that her sense of freedom came crumbling down just as quickly as it came. 

"You've gotten dirt on your dress, take it off." James sneered as he ripped her back up onto her feet. Alexandria wrapped her arms around herself shaking her head vigorously. Her eyes were beginning to burn she wanted to cry, but she didn’t want to give her brother that satisfaction. “Andria, take off your dress.” She mumbled a weak no, and tried to step away. This was different, and she knew it was wrong but who would believe her if she told? James had created the perfect son visage that her tattling would only fireback on herself and the moment her brother got her alone he would release the anger onto her. 

Her refusal only made him angrier now, but she wanted to win. She wanted to get away because she hated her brother. Yes she hated him, even if her mother told her it was wrong to hate someone. That everyone deserved forgiveness, but hadn’t someone said once before that the things James did were a trump card over the ability to hate? He grabbed her again, the younger girl screaming to be let go. One hand clamped over her mouth forcefully hugging her close to his body. The other struggled with the zipper of her dress, and eventually he figured it out. 

She kicked in defiance for awhile, but she grew tired quickly. Alexandria knew the way James touched her were wrong and not just because he was her brother. Throughout history children were deemed a form of innocence, she was only good at playing the part not really a part of the truth. 

 

By the time her grandmother had returned home for the evening everything had gone to a sense of normality. Alexandria was dressed, her face stained red. James just said she fell down, and he must’ve felt so true and honest because that wasn’t necessarily a lie. Alexandria wanted to go home. She wanted James to die, even if she didn’t fully grasp the concept of it. In Springwood Alexandria could escape her brother, and maybe the only ‘friend’ she had disposed her he knew and maybe that was how she gained her comfort from it it all.


End file.
